Heretofore, a digital broadcasting receiver such as a digital television and a set-top box (STB) having a digital broadcasting reception function receives digital TV broadcasting data of an Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) MPEG-2 Transport Streams (TSs). The digital broadcasting receiver performs a MPEG decoding and a signal processing for the received digital TV broadcasting data, and outputs video data of high picture quality and audio data of high speech quality.
Further, a digital broadcasting receiver with a Personal Video Recording (hereinafter, referred to as PVR) function has also been developed and commercialized. The PVR can store received digital TV broadcasting data of ATSC MPEG-2 TSs in a high capacity hard disk, and reproduce the stored digital TV broadcasting data at a time desired by a user.
However, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) device has a lower resolution and smaller size than those of conventional digital broadcasting format.